Luces Fuera
by Lidia Aka
Summary: "Lo ayudaré, siempre que lo necesite" JeanxMarco One-shot. Disclaimer, los personajes y el contexto pertenecen a Hajime Isayama


_Primer día_

Este lugar me deprime.

Los líderes, la comida, el ambiente, la falta de especímenes femeninos atractivos…

Uff, en serio, deprimente.

-Disculpa…

-¿Uh?

Estamos en los dormitorios, las camas de madera con apenas una capa de tela me pone de mal humor.

Y que me hable un desconocido lo hace peor.

-¿Qué quieres?

Lo veo, un chico simple de cabello y ojos negros, con pecas por toda la cara me mira, sonriendo.

Me va a dar un tic nervioso si sigue sonriendo así. Estamos en el ejército, Dios.

-¿Me pasas una almohada?

Ah, claro, como estoy al lado de la columna de esas cosas que llaman almohadas…

Tomo una y se la lanzo a la cara, él se ríe.

-Gracias

Juro que le quitaré esa sonrisa de la cara.

¡Luces fuera!

_Final de mes_

Ha pasado un tiempo, este lugar ya no me parece tan horrible, es más, hasta me he acostumbrado.

Regresamos de la práctica cansados, nos tumbamos sobre nuestras respectivas camas y nos quedamos viendo el techo…

¿Desde cuando hablo de nosotros? Bueno refiriéndome a "él". Ese chico, Marco Bodt, es un chico raro, siempre sonriente.

Me giro para verlo, ya está dormido, con la boca ligeramente abierta, parece un niño.

La almohada extra con la que siempre duerme es apretada sin compasión entre sus brazos.

Me giro hacia el otro lado e intento dormirme, pero todavía hay luz.

¿Cómo puede dormir alguien con la luz encendida?

Escucho un sonido, me giro por instinto.

Acaba de girarse hacia mi lado, sonrisa en los labios, rostro relajado.

Dios, esas pecas…

¡Luces fuera!

_Fin primer año_

He llegado a acostumbrarme a este lugar, incluso he hecho amigos.

Marco es uno de ellos, aparte están Connie, Reiner, el del nombre raro, Eren y Armin, pero ellos no importan mucho porque Marco fue el primero en hablarme y en mostrar un poco de luz en este cementerio.

Ya todos estamos en nuestras camas, con el barullo de siempre, Marco abraza de antemano su almohada y cierra los ojos, siempre con esa boba sonrisa, lo encaro con la misma posición y empezamos a hablar.

Él todavía tiene los ojos cerrados, pero se ríe y me contesta, sus pecas le bailan en el rostro.

¡Luces fuera!

Y se hace el silencio, el segundo mes nos dimos cuenta que el capitán Levi era el que daba la orden, así que nos callamos en cuanto se apaga la luz, sumado al ejercicio del día, la mayoría nos dormimos de inmediato.

Cierro los ojos y me relajo, dejándome llevar por el telar de los sueños.

Un jadeo me despierta, siento que no han pasado ni cinco minutos desde que se apagó la luz, pero el silencio mortal me dice otra cosa.

Vuelvo a escuchar el jadeo, viene de la cama de al lado.

Me giro y agudizo la visión. Marco está volteado hacia mí, pero con la penumbra no puedo distinguir sus rasgos.

Lo oigo jadear y soltar el aire, su cuerpo se compacta en lo que debería ser su torso.

Me levanto lentamente y me acerco a él, ahora lo veo mejor.

Aparte de estar asfixiando a la almohada, la está mordiendo, sus rodillas casi tocan su frente y sus brazos se pierden entre el conjunto de plumas.

Lo sacudo del hombro, no quiero hablar, podría despertar a alguien.

Intento darle palmadas en la mejilla, salta el primer golpe, está sudando frío.

Lo coloco de espaldas y lo sujeto de los hombros, ríos de lágrimas se pierden entre su cabello.

Una pesadilla.

Que no lo deja despertar.

No sé qué hacer, en un intento de calmarlo desde fuera –físicamente– mi mano termina enlazada con una de las suyas, la aprieto un poco y su respiración se va calmando.

Aún tiene esa cara de preocupación en el rostro, pero ya respira más tranquilo.

Suelto mi mano y me dirijo a mi cama…

-Jean

Un suspiro, de su parte, con mi nombre.

Lo miro, sigue dormido, vuelve a tomar su almohada y la abraza menos fuerte que antes.

-Jean… gracias.

Y le reaparece esa sonrisa de nuevo.

Me paralizo hasta que estoy totalmente seguro de que sigue dormido.

Me recuesto lentamente y miro al techo. Sonrío, como sonríe Marco.

Lo he salvado de algo, ¿de qué? No sé, pero lo volveré a hacer, cuantas veces lo necesite.


End file.
